


CROSSFIRE

by Qer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Drarry, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Good is Bad and Bad is Good, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, RIP, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sort Of, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Worldbuilding, i meant that in a very literal way, no smut tho, possible exploration into the mid of an egotistical sociopath, sorry - Freeform, the lists goes on..., this is a creature fic, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qer/pseuds/Qer
Summary: “That will be all for now.” Harry nodded, watching her back as she walked through the door. She paused for a moment; her hand caught of the door. “Oh, and Mr. Potter?”“Yes?”“I suggest you be smart with how you go about this. I would just hate to see you dead.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	CROSSFIRE

**Author's Note:**

> Back with that creature fic y'all hae been waiting for! I'm still working on it, but I have gotten the prologue down and so i wanted to give you a little peek lol
> 
> hopefully, you enjoy it!

_ 31st _ _ July, 1996 _ \- _around_ _Three A.M._

Harry stood in the middle of the unfamiliar room, watching the woman in front of him. He eyed her cautiously as she faced him, a glass filled with champagne held lazily in her hands. She had pulled into this dream-like state caught in between reality and his subconscious. He knew he would wake soon though, of she let him. 

She was beautiful, with golden curls that stood out against her dark skin and framed her face elegantly. A skin-tight dress that he knew was hiding more than a few weapons. Her bright red lips told stories that no one would’ve believed, except here was a woman that could never lie. It was her eyes, though, that truly captivated him. Entirely pure gold, they allowed her to see things others had never even imagined. 

She was beautiful, yes, that part was undeniable, but she was deadly. She could kill you with a snap of her fingers or make your life a living hell if you crossed her. She could, and she would. After all, Fate is a cruel, cruel mistress. And yet, here Harry was. Standing in front of the woman who could very well ruin his life if he so much as looked at her wrong. 

“You intrigue me, Mr. Potter. I haven’t met something as quite fascinating as you.” She laughed, stalking closer to him, like she was lion and he was just an easy catch. Something to satisfy her hunger with. Except, she wasn’t hungry for food, no, something much more sinister. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Do I?” he asked, “And why is that?” He said,  knowing all too well of what the answer would be. 

She smirked hungrily at him, taking a sip of her champagne, “You know, Mr. Potter,” she said, ignoring the question, she sat down on one of the sofas in the large room. “I don’t like liars. Do you know why?” Harry shook his head, wary of where the conversation was heading. 

“I don’t like liars but you intrigue me, Mr. Potter. After all, aren’t you the biggest liar of them all? You have spent years pretending to be some stupid, little boy, but you are far from it. Of course, I know why.” 

“And why is that? What’s the reason behind all of this?” He questioned, knowing she would never answer. 

She raised an eyebrow, “You know, Mr. Potter, I hate liars but if there is one thing, I hate more than that, it’s people who try and escape me. People who try and control me. I am Fate, I can be controlled by no one.” 

She stalked across the room, until she was mere inches away from him. “And yet they try. They fail, over and over and over. Not once do they learn their lesson. So, tell me Mr. Potter, If I hate liars and people who try and change their fate. Why are you still alive?”

Harry smirked, “Because You have kept me alive, Ilpha. I entertain you, but most importantly I can get rid of the one person who didn’t fail. The one person you’ve never been able to reach.”

Ilpha smiled, “My, My, someone is not as stupid as they act.” She leaned back, before walking away from him. “I believe that our little meeting is over. You know what you need to do, I expect you to do whatever it takes to kill him.” She walked away, walking out the door, pausing only a moment to look back towards him.

“It’s time Albus Dumbledore got what he  deserved; don’t you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed, leave a comment if you did! this fic is a longer one, longer than I've ever written before. Of course, this is the prologue and naturally very short.
> 
> Funnily enough, I had started working on this fic quite a while ago but it got deleted (even the little doc I had written it on) and now I've finally gotten back to rewriting it! I think it's much better this time, but i'm always open to constructive criticism to make my writing better!


End file.
